


Goodbye

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-03
Updated: 2007-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry," didn't ease the twisting sorrow that he felt, no matter how many times he repeated it to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slidellra (sli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sli/gifts).



> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_snippets
> 
> Notes: For Slidellra. Beta'd by the incomparable Simplystars , the shining star in my sky.
> 
> Prompt: _so i hold my breath 'till my heart explodes  
> 'cause this is how it is and this is how it goes_  
>      **-Billy Talent, "This Is How It Goes"**__

Fraser wanted the right words. Had searched for the words as he'd helped Ray prepare to return to Chicago. Words that would make this less painful, easier to bear. None that he'd whispered in his mind seemed to express what he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry," didn't ease the twisting sorrow that he felt, no matter how many times he repeated it to himself. That trite phrase didn't even come close. "I love you," seemed pretty useless, as well. He'd once believed that with love, everything was possible. That belief had kept him going, kept him strong through bitter disappointment.

Now Fraser saw the truth: sometimes love was not enough. Ray should have been intimately familiar with that truth, but he'd refused to believe it. And now it was too late to find the right words. Swallowing hard, he set the duffel bag down and looked at Ray, pale under the glaring florescent lights.

"Fraser—"

"No."

"Yes. Fraser, we could make this work. It'd be hard, but we could do it. We could!" Ray insisted, glaring at him.

"No." He took a deep breath, ignoring the coldness in his chest. "This is how it is, Ray, and this is how it goes."

Ray shook his head, denying what Fraser knew to be true. "It doesn't have to be like this."

He didn't answer Ray with words. Instead, he reached out with his broad hands and gently cupped the stubbled face. He stared unblinking, trying to memorize how it felt to hold the one thing he needed to be alive. He touched Ray's lips with his own in a brief kiss and stepped back.

"Goodbye, Ray."

Fraser held his breath, feeling his heart pound, as Ray walked down the corridor toward his plane, and his life. He didn't look back.

-fin-


End file.
